Return to the Inn in Dahngrest
by Forscythe
Summary: Remember that prank in Dahngrest? Well the poor innkeeper is going to have to deal with Letha again. Written for Sylph Writer's One Shot Contest.


Hello everyone, Forscythe here. You are probably all wondering what this is and why it showed up in your email since it is completely random. This is a oneshot for Sylph Writer and her contest. Hopefully I'll do her story justice. But enough with this! On with the story! (Also NOT CANON! Don't you dare think that this could be canon. I might have ambitions for Tales of Vesperia in the future, but I don't have a weird dual male and female personality. That would just be odd. I don't own FTaBV or the actual game.

* * *

><p>Return to the Inn in Dahngrest<p>

* * *

><p>Muddy and grimy from an unfortunate accident with Karol and Rita, Brave Vesperia and Co. tramped into the Arcturus Inn unhappily. They approached the front desk, where an innkeeper raised his head and stared at the newcomers with a unhappy grunt. He then pointed to a nearby poster depicting Yuri and Letha as inaccurately as possible without leaving them unrecognizable (in fact Yuri had somehow ended up with a mustache that looked suspiciously drawn on).<p>

"Oh come on," Yuri shook his head irritatedly, "Those don't even look remotely like us."

"They may be bad depictions," the innkeeper leaned his head on his hand, "but I remember you two. The deal stands. The rest of you may have rooms, but the long haired lad and the girl have to stay out of my inn."

Almost immediately Letha got on her knees and began to prostrate before the innkeeper, "Pleeeeassssee I just want a shower and a warm bed! Surely there aren't still any hard feelings about before?"

Rita spoke out irritatedly, "I think the feeling is mutual."

"Hey!" Letha's groveling posture disappeared as she sent a glare at the genius mage.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm sure Karol is thinking the same thing," Rita refused to wilt under the fiery gaze emitting from the other girl.

"H-hey don't bring me into this Rita." Karol shook a little, "My thought are my own and don't involve those cats in any way!"

"Real smooth." Rita rolled her eyes amusedly.

Letha turned back to the innkeeper and turned on 'full feel sorry for me I'm a homeless orphan mode'. Eventually it turned into a game of cat and mouse. The two simply stared at each other for several minutes, each daring the other to give in. Finally the innkeeper spoke up gruffly.

"Fine, but only one night."

"Thank you!" Letha ran at the innkeeper intent on glomping him.

"Umm Letha I'm not sure that's such a good idea!" Estelle looked on worriedly. "You're awfully dirty!"

Squelch! Was the noise Letha made on impact. When she pulled back everyone saw a Letha shaped formation of mud on the innkeeper's shirt. Letha looked down, mouthed an uh oh and backed away slowly laughing nervously.

The innkeeper looked like he was about to blow, "Just go to your room before I change my mind."

"Ok! Thank you!" Letha took off down the hall with all speed, almost tripping over her own feet, desperate to get a shower as fast as possible, even if the mud splattered man changed his mind.

Yuri was about to follow, but heard some whispering from behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Rita and the innkeeper talking softly about something while chuckling evilly.

"This can't be good..." Yuri muttered to himself on the way to the shower.

A few hours later after every customer in the inn was asleep, the door to Rita and Estelle's room slowly creaked open, and a shadowy form joined another shadowy form, both began to laugh deviously before dragging a longish shadow into the room next to them.

Another couple hours later, Letha awoke to a sight she hoped to never see. A giant dead centipede looked down at her, its jaws slightly open, with a little insect saliva dripping down from it.

A scream pierced the peace and quiet of the guild town inn, before the door to Letha's room ripped open and the girl ran out. The rest of the group, who were already sitting down for breakfast cringed at the noise and got ready for the inevitable. Soon the door opened and Letha's pale white face poked in the door. Letha's expression was one of wild terror.

Letha approached the table where the rest of the group was eating calmly.

"Hey guys. Remember that time in the forest with the centipede? Yeah I figured out the rest of the course. To start off though I'll need to scoop out your eyeballs and cook them for the appetizer." Letha unsheathed one of her daggers, her eye twitching.

The rest of the group began to edge away from their crazy compatriot who was brandishing the dagger wildly in front of her.

"S-She's not serious is she?" Karol stammered and hid behind Yuri, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"For all of our sakes I hope not." even Yuri was starting to get a little nervous at the deranged expression on Letha's face, as he began to slowly, nervously edge away from her along with the others.

"Nah I'm just kidding." Letha suddenly flopped into a chair and picked up a basket, "Toast anyone?"

Everyone stared at her, before accepting it as business as usual. Yuri was the first to fully relax and sat down next to her.

Letha immediately grabbed his collar and dragged Yuri's face in front of her own, "But I'm still pissed, and if I find out who did it..."

Yuri gulped and rubbed the back of his head, before Letha let him go and went back to happily munching her toast, whistling in between bites.

* * *

><p>Well I hope this is as entertaining as it was to write.<p>

-Forscythe


End file.
